Experiments: Evolution
by DarkCatXX
Summary: Sarah is a lonely girl, an outcast ever since her fathers strange disapperence and death. Now starting her Pokemon journey, what will she learn about her fathers disapperence and this strange Experiment behind it. Please R&R.
1. Prelude

* * *

Experiments: Evolution  
  
Chapter One: Prelude  
  
Hello, hello! It's DCXX! Wow, my first pokemon fic (and yes people this one has a plot). Actully, this fic was inspired by a strange dream I had not too long ago. Anyway on with it!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, Ash would have been fired a long time ago...  
  
This fic is dedicated to Kazeto Tamashii, one of the best pokemon fic writers ever!

* * *

Seven Years Ago:  
  
It was a dreary and grey Thursday evening, and the air was moist and cold. The rain had stopped only a few moments ago, and the streets were starting to fill with fog. Not a human or pokemon were in sight, all staying in the homes were it was warm and safe.  
  
It was just as he had hoped for. He always enjoyed this type of weather, as it had always made his plans so much easier. Especially today, he would need to conceal his plans from those nosey authorities.  
  
Finally, he would be able to go through with The Experiment. Those lousy scientists had finally said it was ready to be tested. Now all he needed were humans for it to be tested on.  
  
Humans. Soon to be not as human, of coarse. He would take anyone, though most would probably be homeless bums wandering the streets. No one would know if they were gone. No one would probably care, either.  
  
"Sir?" a female's voice spoke through the intercom system.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The teams are ready sir, they just need your order."  
  
"Let them go," Giovanni's voice resounded around the room, "And tell them to take everyone they meet."

* * *

Later That Day:  
  
"Damn it! What a terrible day!" he whispered to himself, as he pulled his jacket closer to his body. Today of all days, his car had to brake down and his cell phone had to die. Today of all days! It was his daughter's birthday, for crying out loud! She would be very disappointed if he were late! His pace quickened. Though she was a very patient child for seven, she had been anticipating this for weeks! He couldn't let her down.  
  
That's when he noticed he was being followed. The stalkers wore long black coats, with black sunglasses, concealing their features. Now why would they follow him? Maybe they wanted his wallet? Maybe he should go inside a store, they'd probably just turn around or something, leave him alone.  
  
But the closest store was at the end of the block, the rest were just houses. As he started walking faster, so did they. He kept going faster and faster until he broke out in a run. They caught up with him shortly and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"What's your problem! What do you want from me!", he yelled at his attackers, struggling violently, hoping there was still a chance for escape.  
  
"Ha!" laughed one of the stalkers, a female one, "What we want from you! We want you to come with us, or well end your miserable life here and now."  
  
The two other attackers roughly helped him to his feet. He continued to struggle and actually broke free, but before he could run he was tackled again. He was turned harshly around and came face-to-face with the female.  
  
"A wild one, eh? Fine we'll do this the hard way.' She said as she raised her fist and punched him in the face. She continued to do this until the world enveloped him in total darkness.

* * *

Three Hours Later:  
  
The young girl had been patiently looking out the window for her father for the longest time now. She couldn't wait for him to come home, so they could finally have her birthday cake. Neatly decorated with flowers and rainbows, atop it were the words Happy Birthday Sarah and seven candles waiting to be lit.  
  
"Mommy," young Sarah called out, "when will Daddy be home?"  
  
"I don't know honey, probably very soon now." Her mother answered from the kitchen, though even with those words the mother worried. Her husband should have been home a few hours ago, and she was worried as to what was holding him up.  
  
The phone suddenly rang. "I'll get it." Sarah said excitedly running to get the phone. "Hello?" she said into the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" came the voice of a confused woman, "Who is this?"  
  
"This is Sarah." The young girl answered, somewhat confused herself.  
  
"Is your mother home?" the woman asked, now feeling worst to learn the man had a young daughter.  
  
"Yep!" Sarah answered. "Mom!" she called, "It's for you!"  
Her mother grabbed the phone as the young girl scampered back to the window to watch for her father.  
  
"Hello?" the mother asked. Sarah heard a pause. "Yes it is." Came the reply from her mother.  
  
After another, longer pause Sarah heard a clash. She looked behind herself and found that her mother had dropped the phone, and was starting to pale.  
  
"Mommy what's wrong ?" the girl asked, running up to her mom. Her mother had fallen to her knees and started to cry.  
  
"Mommy," she said again, slowly approaching her mother, "What's wrong Mommy?"  
  
"Your Father's dead."

* * *

And that's it for now! Sorry about the cliffy, but it's only a prelude after all! More to come (hopefully) soon! Please Read and Review! 


	2. Beginnings

* * *

Chapter Two: Untitled (If you think of one just tell me!)  
  
So...much...homework...can't...go...on...xx. Thank the good Lord in heaven it's finally March break. Now I can FINALLY continue. Also thank the fact my major Writers Block is starting to go away. Well actually it's probably not writers block but the not-wanting-to-do-anything-but-relax feeling I get after finishing all my homework... Oh, yeah I'd like to thank both of my Reviewers! Thanks! If there are any more people reading this, it would be greatly appreciated if you review too! Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. There I said it.

* * *

The Present:  
  
"Your Father's dead."  
  
The words swept over her with emptiness and dread, even now that she was fourteen.  
  
It was once again a Thursday, though, unlike years ago, it was a sunny and cheerful day. Many Taillow and Pidgeys were happily chirping and flying about this morning, but her heart wasn't with them, or the weather. Her heart still resided on that day seven years ago, the day her father disappeared.  
  
"Exactly seven years ago." Sarah whispered to herself, while staring into space. Exactly seven years. 'What a long time with such depression' Sarah thought, and what a day for him to die.  
  
Right on her birthday. That day from seven years ago she had cried herself to sleep. That day, she had been such a naïve and foolish child, not knowing the cruel path life had in store for her. That day she vowed to change, to never share her emotions with anyone again. Though change is most of the time good, this change was a change for the worst.  
  
There came a soft knock on the door. "Honey," her mother called for her cheerfully, "It's time to wake up, if you want to be ready for today."  
  
"Fine." Sarah called back dully, climbing out of bed. She never understood how her mother had once again become so cheery. How could she do it, her husband was dead.  
  
As she was putting on some clothes for the day, she went over why today was supposed to be so special. Today she was going to get her Pokemon trainer licence, and her first Pokemon. Though most kids left at the age of ten or eleven to become a Pokemon trainer, she was leaving now as she knew the idea of her leaving was unnerving to her mother. She knew her father's passing made her mother especially protective of her, so she decided to stay behind when the few friends she had left to become trainers.  
  
While mulling over her thoughts she quietly left her room, going downstairs for breakfast. When she arrived at the table her mother was cooking some bacon over the stove, so she just started eating some toast that was already at the table.  
  
"So," her mother started as she sat at the table, "Today's the big day."  
  
"Guess so." was her only reply, as Sarah started on her bacon.  
  
Sighing, Lily stood up and busied herself with cleaning the kitchen. Ever since Seth had...died Sarah had acted so...different. It was so hard to have a friendly conversation with her, if a conversation at all. Hopefully, becoming a trainer would finally take her daughter's mind off Seth's death, and she could have some fun.  
  
As Sarah got up from the table she said, "I'm going to the Lab now, Mom. I'll be back around 12:00 to pick up my stuff."  
  
"O.K, Honey." Lily called as her daughter went out the door. "Please, have some fun." she whispered as the door closed.

* * *

"Wow, gets bigger every time." Sarah said as she entered Professor Shizen's (1) Lab. Upon entering, many young voices met Sarah's ears. "Great," Sarah sighed, "Kids."  
  
About a dozen kids from ten to twelve turned their heads to see the older to-be trainer enter the Lab.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a boy with brown hair, in Sarah opinion, a brat, walked up to her, "Shouldn't you already be a trainer, or did you wimp out?"  
  
Sarah simply walked past the boy, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer.  
  
"O.K, weirdo." The boy said giving Sarah an odd look, before running back to the other kids to start a new conversation.  
  
About five minutes into walking into the 'brat zone' a door opened and Professor Shizen walked out. Sarah willingly stood up, as she would finally be able to leave these kids.  
  
"Welcome, all of you!" the Professor said, quieting all the chattering children in front of her. "Today, as you know, you will become Pokemon trainers! Before you get your first Pokemon, though, I will need all of you to follow me." The Professor left into the room she had just come out of, with all the kids following her. Sarah sighed, entering the room last and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sarah's POV  
  
The room was set up like a small classroom, with about fifteen desks set up, each with a chair behind it. I took the liberty of sitting in the back left corner desk, looking to the front as Prof. Shizen spoke.  
  
"As you may know, to earn your licence you have to take a short test. You also have to give a short description of yourselves for safety purposes. Once I hand the test out there is to be no talking. When you are done, you will hand your test up to me and go back to your seat until everyone's done."  
  
I sighed. A stupid test and description of myself. What a waste of time.  
  
I received my test and started.  
  
Description  
  
Name: Sarah Kosen (2)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair Colour: Black  
  
Eye Colour: Lavender  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
And so on, and so on. What a crappy description. The test wasn't much better, it was the easiest thing I've ever filled out. I was the first to hand my test to her. What dumb kids.   
  
Regular POV  
  
After about ten minutes of waiting all the kids had handed in their tests and they were all marked.  
  
"Finally." Sarah whispered to herself quietly.  
  
"Well." Prof. Shizen started as she finished looking at the tests, "You all passed with flying colours!"  
  
All of the kids cheered. Sarah just sat there until the commotion was over. She wanted to get her Pokemon and then leave ASAP.  
  
The Professor stood up. "Come on," she said to the kids, motioning for them to stand, "Let's go get your Pokemon!"   
  
Sarah's POV  
  
She led us outside to where she kept her Pokemon. Everyone looked to her to hear the instructions.  
  
"I believe," she started, "that every trainer should have the thrill of catching his or her first Pokemon partner. I will give each of you a Pokeball. You may walk around until you find the Pokemon you desire. Just throw your pokeball at it and you should catch it instantly, as all the Pokemon here are tame." She placed a box of Pokeballs on the ground. "Get going now." She said motioning for us to grab a ball.  
  
All the kids crowded and pushed their way around the box to get a pokeball. I stood there, waiting until all the kids had left to grab one. Man, kids had no patients.  
  
As I started to leave I heard Prof. Shizen whisper, "Good luck." before going back into the Lab.  
  
When I turned I could hear the kids chattering away, some to their newly caught pokemon. The brown haired brat from before ran past me, sticking his tongue out as he ran back to the Lab with a newly caught Growlithe. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. I couldn't believe some of these kids just caught the first pokemon they ran into. Didn't they know they would be partners for life? Kids are so naïve, just like I was...that day. Not anymore though...I wasn't like that.  
  
I ventured into a forest, a place where the kids stayed away from. I was stronger then them, I could handle it.  
  
I had been in the forest quite awhile, and saw nothing worth catching. Just a bunch of Wurmples and Spinaraks, and once a flock of Spearow, but nothing I wanted. I was just about to leave when I heard a movement in the bushes. Slowly, I approached the spot where I heard the sound, looking over to see what it was. When I saw it, I was amazed.  
  
There, feeding off some Leppa berries, was an Absol. Knowing that they very rarely let humans see them, I knew this one must be young. After finishing her berries, she tried to jump up to get some more, but she was a little too short. I sighed and picked some, placing them before her.  
  
It seemed the Absol hadn't noticed me watching, and she backed away slightly, frightened. "Don't worry, girl, I won't hurt you." I said softly to the young pokemon. "Here," I said motioning to the berries, "Have one, they're really good." To prove it, I popped one in my mouth. "Come on," I said, eating another, "or I'll eat them all."  
  
The Absol slowly came up to me, looking from me to the berries. I picked one up and offered it to her. She sniffed it, and then took it and munched on it.  
  
We silently sat there for a while, eating and picking more berries. Then I popped the question. "Absol, would you like to be my first Pokemon?"  
  
She stood there for a minute, contemplating her answer. Then she walked up to me, and licked me on the nose. I silently chuckled.  
  
"I take that as a 'Yes'." I said with a small smile, standing up and grabbing my Pokeball. Absol backed away when she saw it.  
  
"Don't worry," I said kneeling down to be at her eye-level, "You only have to be in here for a second, to confirm the catch. Then you can come right back out, okay?" Slowly Absol nodded. I threw the ball at her. It opened changing Absol into red energy that went inside the ball. The pokeball instantly confirmed the capture, and I went up and released Absol.  
  
"There, that wasn't to bad, was it Absol?" I said to my newly caught pokemon, petting her. As an answer, she rubbed up against my leg.  
  
"Well," I started, "Absol, now that we're partners, you need a proper name. Hmm, how about Kurai (3)?"  
  
"Sol, Sol!" Kurai replied excitedly.  
  
"Okay then, Kurai it is." I said, smiling. I then absentmindedly looked at my watch. "Oh crap, it's 11:45! My mom's going to be worried sick if I don't get home on time! Come on Kurai, we gotta go!" I said, starting to run out of the forest, with Kurai on my tail.

* * *

Regular POV Elsewhere:  
  
"He,hello, sir." A man in a Lab coat said, nervously entering his boss's office.  
  
"Forget the pleasantries, Donald. Is The Experiment ready yet?" His boss said, cutting to the chase.  
  
"Well, umm, sir, umm..." Donald stuttered to his boss.  
  
"Well," the employer interrupted, "Is it?"  
  
Donald gulped. "Well, sir, it is but we need one more day to make the quantity you desire." Donald finally spluttered out. He waited for the worst, but it never came.  
  
"Have an extra day then, but I will start gather humans today to be sure you're ready for tomorrow." Giovanni answered, startling Donald as to how calm he was. Giovanni sighed, and started to rub behind his Persian's ears.  
  
"Donald, you know how much I want The Experiment to work." Giovanni admitted, still rubbing his Persian's head, "You know how powerful Team Rocket's forces would become if it would work. Did you know today is exactly seven years since the first time you preformed The Experiment? It still hasn't worked, and you always get the same result. I've been extremely patient with your team's work, but that patient is getting extremely thin. I am only giving you an extra day because if you don't get The Experiment to work tomorrow, I personally guarantee that I will perform The Experiment on YOU. Understood?"  
  
Donald stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. Once he regained some of he senses he stuttered out, "Yes, sir, of coarse, sir. It WILL work this time, sir. I can guarantee it."  
  
"Good, now leave my office." Giovanni demanded. His Persian snarled in agreement.

* * *

Sarah's POV Now back to where we left off:  
  
After registering Kurai as my pokemon and grabbing my PokeDex and a few Pokeballs, we ran out the Lab to get home before 12:00. We made the record of getting from the Lab to home in fourteen minutes.  
  
"I'm...pant...home...pant...Mom." I called when I opened the door, still catching my breath.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked, making her way to the front door.  
  
I smirked and looked over at Kurai, who was standing behind me nervously looking around. "How about you come here and see?" I said back just as Mom was turning the corner to the front door.  
  
"Oh, How Cute!" Mom squealed as she saw Kurai. She went over to pet her, but Kurai backed away nervously. I turned to Kurai and gave her a look. She gave a sigh and let my mom pet her.  
  
"Next time, Mom don't do that. Kurai's only a pup, and she could use to keep her hearing, as could I." I said to mom. She just rolled her eyes and continued petting Kurai.  
  
"Well, I guess you've already named her." Mom said after a short pause.  
  
"Yep." I replied.  
  
"Lunch is on the table," Mom said, "and I've finished packing your bag for you."  
  
"But, I already packed." I replied confused.  
  
"Well, let's just say I added a few personal touches." Mom said with a smile on her face, walking into the kitchen. Kurai looked up at me, and I shrugged before following Mom to the kitchen.  
  
"I should have known." I said as I entered the kitchen and saw what was on the table.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sarah!" Mom said giving me a hug. I stiffened a bit, not expecting Mom to get so close.  
  
"Absol?" Kurai said looking up at me confused.  
  
"It's okay, Kurai." I said as my mom let go. I sat down, and motioned for her to come over. "Here," I said offering Kurai the seat beside mine, "You can sit in Dad's...old seat."  
  
I sighed slightly as Kurai jumped up on the seat. Mom noticing my depressed look tossed one of the presents on the table to me. "Here, the presents aren't for show you know." she said as I caught it, slightly surprised.  
  
I looked over the present a sec, and then tore it open.  
  
"Wow, Mom, thanks." I said admiring the new Pokegear and Pokenav that I had just unwrapped.  
  
"Well, I figured they would help a lot on you journey, and they were on sale." Mom replied as I put the Pokegear around my neck, and hooked the Pokenav to my belt.  
  
After opening the rest of my presents (most being items I could use for my journey, such as a bunch of different berries to Kurai's delight) my mom put a cake on the table (also to Kurai's delight).  
  
"Mom," I said, fidgeting a bit, "You didn't have to do all this. You know how I feel about my birthdays."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly," Mom replied, cutting the cake, "Everyone needs to have a day for themselves."  
  
"But," I started.  
  
"No buts, just eat." Mom interrupted, giving me a slice of cake.  
  
I heaved a sigh, and started on my cake. My thoughts returned to what I was thinking about this morning. Dad. I couldn't believe they announced him dead when they hadn't even found his body! They just said they found a whole bunch of his blood on the sidewalk, and no one could survive that amount of blood loss. How could they know that! Well, it was their business to know but still, couldn't they at least of recovered the body so we could have mourned properly! I guess that's one of the reasons I'm so down about his death. I have never gone to visit his grave because he's not really even there. Also, because they've never found they body, I often get the feeling he's not really dead. At first, I dismissed it as me wanting him still to be alive, but it's never really gone away. It's so confusing!  
  
I looked over and saw that Kurai had enjoyed her cake, and was licking off the plate. Then, I looked over at my untouched slice. Sighing, I slid it over to her. She looked at me, thanking me, and started to gobble down on the slice.  
  
"What's wrong?" mom asked, worried, "Not, your favourite flavour?"  
  
"No, mom." I answered trying to sound believable, "It's just...me and Kurai had a bunch of Leppa berries before I caught her and I got full off those." I looked over at Kurai, who was finished her second slice and was waiting for more. "And you," I said to Kurai, smiling at her icing-covered muzzle, "you have the appetite of a Snorlax."  
  
Awhile later, maybe an hour:  
  
After putting the last few Pokeballs in my pack's front pouch, I zipped it up and slung it over my back.  
  
"Come on, Kurai!" I called, "We're leaving now!" Kurai came running up, and I smiled at her. Mom also came around the corner.  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave today, Honey?" Mom asked "Maybe you should leave tomorrow morning, get a fresh start."  
  
"No Mom, it's okay." I answered, "May as well start today, get use to the scenery and all."  
  
"Well, have a good time." she said, give me a hug.  
  
This time I hugged her back. "Okay Mom," I said opening the door and waving, "See ya."  
  
"Oh, wait I almost forgot!" Mom said, "I left you something special in your pack."  
  
"Huh?" I said taking my pack off to look in it.  
  
"Oh, don't open it now!" Mom said putting my pack back on my back.  
  
I looked at her confused.  
  
"Just don't open it now, please." Mom said, her voice cracking up. I could tell she was crying.  
  
"Mom," I said lifting her face so she would look in my eyes, "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to me. Just because something happened to Dad doesn't mean I will get killed, too. Alright?"  
  
"O.K. I'll be fine Honey, just go." Mom sniffled.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, Bye." I said opening the door again.  
  
"Good-Bye, Honey," Mom answered softly, "and good luck."

* * *

Half-an-hour later, at the entrance of Lilycove City:  
  
"Well, this is it, isn't it Kurai?" I said to the Pokemon.  
  
"Absol." She answered, nodding.  
  
"Let's get going then." I said turning. Then I stopped as something dawned on me. "Oh, I almost forgot." I said to myself, kneeling to open my pack and see what the 'surprise' my mom left was.  
  
Once I opened the main part of the pack, I found three things, a Pokeball belt, a necklace that could hold a Pokeball, and an envelope that had my name on it.  
  
I opened the envelope. It read:  
  
Dear Sarah,  
  
The two items you found in your pack once belonged to your father. I figured you could use them, as I knew you had nowhere to put your Pokeballs. I also know your father always wanted to give them to you when you left on your journey.  
Love, Mom  
  
After I read the letter I stared at it and read it one more time, to make sure I read it right. Kurai, looked at me and nosed her Pokeball and the necklace. I smiled, put the letter away carefully in my pack, and attached her Pokeball to the necklace.  
  
"There, a perfect fit." I said smiling, showing her the necklace.  
"Absol!" Kurai said happily.  
  
I put on the necklace and the belt. Then, as I zipped up my bag, I heard it. A young boy had screamed up ahead. "What the hell?" I whispered silently. "Come on," I said to Kurai seriously, "Let's go check this out."  
  
I ran to where I heard the scream, I gasped at what I saw. A two-manned team of Team Rocket members were beating up a young boy. I went in the forest off-trail to make sure I wasn't noticed.  
  
"What the hell is Team Rocket doing in Hoenn?" I asked myself silently. "Hey, wait a minute," I said squinting to see the young boy. It was that brat from before! I sighed. Even though he wasn't my favourite person, it wasn't right to just leave him there, right?  
  
"Okay, Kurai," I said, forming a plan, "I'll go out there and stall for time while you stay here and concoct a Razor Wind attack. When I say now, come out of the bushes and realise it okay?"  
  
"Sol." Kurai answered nodding.  
  
I sighed. "Okay then," I said to myself, "let's go."

* * *

With 'Brat' and the Rockets:  
  
Once again, the male Rocket's Nidorino tackled the boy harshly into the ground. The two Rockets howled with laughed.  
  
"What a weakling," the female commented, "you're probably not even strong enough to endure The Experiment the boss has for you."  
  
"Yeah," the male agreed with his team-mate, "and your Growlithe could use some serious help too. Maybe we should take him with us too, toughen him up a bit."  
  
"No." the boy said in barely whisper, trying to get up, "You can do anything to me, but don't hurt Growlithe anymore, please."  
  
"Aww, how cute. The little baby's trying to protect his little Pokemon. Get with the times, kid, Pokemon only get stronger if you make them know you're their Master! Nidorino, attack him again and show him what I mean!"  
  
"Come on," I said, stepping out of the bushes and catching everyone's (and, thankfully the Nidorino's) attention, "Team Rocket I'm ashamed, picking on someone smaller then you. Man, that proves you guy's are weak."  
  
"And just who are you to meddle in things that don't concern you!?" the female Rocket asked me in a fury.  
  
"I'd gladly of introduced myself sooner, but no one asked," I said stepping further away from the forest smirking. "My name is Sarah Kosen, a name you should remember to listen for when I get to the Pokemon League."  
  
The two Rockets looked at me funny, so I took the opportunity to take a quick glance at the kid. He was barely conscious, and his Growlithe wasn't moving. Damn, this meant I'd have to grab them.  
  
The female Rocket finally spoke up. "You mean that Seth Kosen dude had a kid! What the..."  
  
"Wha..." I said confused. "How did you know my Dad?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
  
The female smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied.  
  
"Tell me, or I'll..." I started, getting ready for a fight.  
  
"Or you'll what?" interrupted the female Rocket, "Beat me to a bloody pulp? I doubt it, especially since we each have four Pokemon, and you have none."  
  
They both had four? Crap, I couldn't take them all only with one, but I wasn't about to give them the pleasure of knowing that.  
  
"Who says I don't have any Pokemon?" I asked.  
  
"You have no Pokeballs on your belt, indicating you have no Pokemon." The Rocket Grunt with the Nidorino said. "Come on Nidorino," he said, "give this Kosen kid a taste of your Poison Sting!"  
"Kurai, NOW!" I yelled running out of the way of Nidorino's attack.  
  
Three large gusts of wind came out of the forest, Kurai coming out right after them. To the Rocket Grunts amazement the Poison Sting attack never reached its target, and the Razor Wind attack KO'd his Nidorino. With the few seconds I had, I made a mad dash to the kid and his Pokemon, grabbing them both.  
  
"Come on Kurai! Let's get out of here!" I yelled running as fast as I could to Fortree City.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," yelled the female Grunt, throwing a Pokeball, "Arcanine, go and Take Down that Kosen kid."  
  
I heard the pokemon running after me so I ran as fast as I could. When the Arcanine hit me pain soared through my back. I fell, and rolled on the ground, letting go of the kid and Growlithe in the process.  
  
"Now, finish her!" the Grunt commanded.  
  
I waited for the enviable end but it never came. I looked up to see the Acanine being held up with a Thunderbolt attack? Behind the attack was a large Jolteon. But how did that get there?  
  
"What the hell!?" screamed the female Grunt, as her Arcanine fell to the ground, "She had another Pokemon waiting!"  
  
Huh, I had no other Pokemon other then Kurai. Was it a wild Jolteon? Must be, but the Rockets didn't have to know that.  
  
"Thanks Jolteon." I whispered. It looked at me proudly. Weird, since I've never seen this Pokemon before. Oh well, at least it helped.  
  
"Earthquake, Graveler!" the male Grunts yelled. Before the information got to my brain, the Jolteon was knocked out.  
  
"No!" I yelled but it was hardly a whisper.  
  
"Now, Nidorina, Tackle!"  
  
I of a sudden I was hit in the back of the head, and blacked out.

* * *

There! Eleven pages of story! yawn Man, am I tired. Probably won't do that again anytime soon. Hopefully now I will continue more often. annoying voice in the back of my head No you won't. You have three projects due at the end of the month, and probably another Science Fair! Now get moving! Me xx  
  
Japanese/English Dictionary  
  
Shizen-Nature ( I was sick of them all being trees...)  
  
Kosen (also Hikari and Akari)-Light  
  
Kurai-Dark  
  
Note: All information on Japanese words came out of my Japanese/English Dictionary. I personal don't speak the language. If some of it isn't right please tell me!  
  
Please R&R! 


	3. Experiment Revealed

Chapter Three: Experiment Revealed  
  
Hello! Well, not much to say, as I'm typing this the day after finishing my second chapter. Still March brake (well, it was when I started), so I still have some free time. Please keep the reviews coming! Anyway, as they say, onward and outward!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, I would be a millionaire. Checks wallet Right now I'm only a centaire.

* * *

Sarah's POV The Present (obviously):  
  
"Ohhh, my head." I moaned, waking up.  
  
Slowly, I sat up. Each movement I made caused an aching pain to run all over my body. When I completely sat up is when I noticed I was sitting on something unusually soft.  
  
Panicked, my eyes flew open. I was in a room with a bunch of beds, each with a nightstand beside them. I looked a bit higher up and found there was a viewing window with a bunch of scientist behind it. Each was working on a computer or looking over some other machine. "Where the hell am I?" I whispered to myself.  
  
"You're in Team Rocket's Laboratory." a young, male voice said from behind.  
  
I turned my head over to see who had spoken. "Ohhh," I said in an unenthused voiced, flipping over to the other side of the bed to face the boy, "it's you."  
  
The brown-haired boy from before nodded solemnly. That's when I noticed how many other kids were in the room. Some were still knocked out, others were staring solemnly into space, while even more were silently crying for their parents or pokemon partners.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" I said speaking to no one in particular, my voice showing my worried concern.  
  
"I don't know," the boy answered, "I just now were we are."  
  
"And how would you know that, kid?" I harshly questioned back, narrowing my eyes at the brat.  
  
"Well, the scientists over there have the Team Rocket logo on their lab coats, so I just figured..." the boy said, trailing off, eyes on the floor. Suddenly, his eyes began to water. "I just hope they haven't done anything Growlithe!" The boy cried out, trying desperately to hold back his tears, but not doing very well.  
  
Crap, I thought, I can't handle a crying kid. I sighed, and tried to look at him caringly. "What's your name, kid?" I asked in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm Jacob," The boy said, sniffling, "Jacob Kaji (1)."  
  
"Well, now Jacob," I said looking at him, "How do you feel Growlithe is doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked looking up at me with his tear stained face.  
  
"Well," I started, trying to figure out a way to explain this to Jacob, "I know Kurai isn't with me right now, but I feel she doing just fine." I did. I knew Kurai was fine. I just had a feeling; don't ask me to explain it. It's just like the feeling I get when I feel like my dad's not dead. I looked right in Jacob's eyes and asked, "How do you feel Growlithe is doing?"  
  
He closed his eyes to try to clam down, and tested out my theory. When he opened his eyes he said, "I feel...Growlithe is doing alright."  
  
"See," I said with a smile, "There you go! Now, what's the point of getting upset over him?"  
  
"I, I guess there's not." Jacob said with a small smile on his face, whipping the tears out of his eyes. Then, he came up to me and gave me a hug. I stiffened. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and calmed down a bit.  
  
After letting go and sitting back down on his bed I asked, "So, why do you think were here? I thought Team Rocket only went after Pokemon."  
  
"I don't know. I though they only went after Pokemon, too." Jacob answered.  
  
"Awww, well." I said laying back on my bed and closing my eyes, warily "only time will tell. May as well get some shut-eye."  
  
"I guess." Jacob answered as I heard him lay down. "Yeah," Jacob said as an afterthought, "You may want to get some of those cuts looked at, you know."  
  
"Cuts?" I questioned opening my eyes once again and looking at myself. I was cover in small cuts and scrapes, probably from when that Arcanine tackled me. "I'm okay," I said lying my head back down, "I've been worse."  
  
Just as I was going to close my eyes and rest I noticed a man in a red suit through the viewing window, talking to one of the scientists. He didn't look like on of the nicest people, and the scientist he was talking to looked petrified of him. I figured he was probably one of the head honchos of Team Rocket, coming to check up on the latest 'project'.  
  
"Yo, Jacob," I said discreetly as the red suited man looked over the kids, "Who's the dude in the red suit?"  
  
"Ohhh," Jacob said, lazily looking up to see who I was referring to, "I don't know his name, but he comes often to check up on us. He's never come down here, though." He laid his head back down and tried to get back to sleep, so I didn't bother him anymore.  
  
After a while of talking to the petrified scientist, the red suited man looked over the kids again. He had a great big smirk on his face. I wondered what he wanted to do with us. Then he noticed me, staring, and locked eyes with me. I stared right back, narrowing my eyes in the process. If he was the one responsible for kidnapping all these kids, he wasn't going to have it easy with me.  
  
He turned to talk to one of the scientist one more time, and then left. Following him were two Rocket bodyguards, the jumpy scientist, and a pet Persian. I sighed, as he finally went out of sight.  
  
I was just about to lie down, again, when I noticed that lights were blinking at the door's password pad, showing someone was trying to enter. I sat back up just as the door opened. To my utter dismay, there was the red suited man with his little party of people (and Pokemon).  
  
He came up to my bed and smiled. "So you're the one who tried to save the boy over there." He said motioning to a sleeping Jacob, smirking, "Quite brave now aren't we?"  
  
I was somewhat startled when my mind processed that this man was talking to me. No matter, I still wasn't going to be easy on him. I stared at him, refusing to answer his question.  
  
"Not talking, eh?" he questioned with slight anger in his voice.  
  
"Donald." he barked turning around.  
  
"Yes, sir?" the jumpy scientist asked.  
  
"What's the name of this one?"  
  
The scientist looked down at the clipboard in his hand. "Her name is Sarah Kosen, sir. A new trainer that started her journey just yesterday, with an Absol named Kurai." Donald replied, slightly calming down, content with the knowledge that he wasn't in trouble.  
  
"Ahhh," the man said, slightly nodding his head. "Welcome, Miss. Kosen, to Team Rockets Laboratory." He said spreading his arms, allowing me to look around. Not like I hadn't already. "Ohhh, my, where are my manners?" the man asked, trying to sound professional. "I am Giovanni Rocket, founder and owner of Team Rocket. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Giovanni said with a mock bow.  
  
I stayed silent knowing it annoyed him.  
  
Giovanni sighed. "Well," he said, "the real reason I came down here was to make a deal with you. I have been told about what conspired between you and some of my best Grunts. I found it very amazing how you came up with a plan to knock out their pokemon. I have come here to ask you if you would join my company. Of coarse, we would supply you with you own pokemon and living quarters. So, what do you say, will you join our family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ahhh, she speaks!" Giovanni said, happily clapping his hands together. Then Giovanni's face fell. "Why not join our family?" he asked, with that infamous smirk on his face, "it would replace yours, your father I mean." I sat there shocked for a moment. "What would you know about my family, my Dad? What would you care, ether?" I finally asked, with much hate in my voice.  
  
"Struck a cord, have I?" Giovanni said, smiling as he learned my weakness. "I remember your father well." He told me, "As if it were yesterday. He's gone, isn't he? Disappeared seven years ago? I know what happened, Sarah, and I'd tell you if you join."  
  
"Liar!" I screamed jumping off the bed. "No, you couldn't know! You just couldn't..." I said, my voice breaking up. No, I would cry in front of this... bastard. I tried to get my shields back up, but it wasn't working so well.  
  
Giovanni grabbed me by my shoulders and turn me gently so I would look in his eyes. "I know what happened, Sarah," He told me, trying to make his rough voice soften, "I'll tell you if you'd come with me to my office. We can have some hot chocolate and I'll explain what happened." He let go of my shoulders to let me think.  
  
My mind was racing. How the hell could he know what happened? Wait, what if he...  
  
My hands turned to fists and my eyes shone pure hatred. "Go to Hell." I said raising my fist and punching him in the face.  
  
It all happened in a few seconds, but for me it seemed to go in slow motion. I seemed to have clobbered him good, because he tripped back a few feet holding his face and cursing loudly. After that, Giovanni's forgotten (and now mad) pet Persian ran up and jumped to give me a taste of its Slash attack. I dodge most of the claws, except one that deeply scratched across my left eye. Luckily, I closed my eye just in time, so my vision wasn't harmed. I grabbed up to my eye and screamed in pain. Then, the Rocket Grunts took the opportunity to grab me, and forced my hands behind my back. I struggled, but it was no use.  
  
"You're the one who killed him weren't you!" I screamed at Giovanni, who was getting help from Donald the scientist, "and you want me to join so you can kill me too!"  
  
Roughly pushing Donald aside, Giovanni whipped around, faced me, and glared. "HOW DARE YOU!" he bellowed, quickly striding over to me. I noticed his bloody nose and smirked.  
  
I glared at Giovanni as he walked to me. As he came towards me, I noticed that every kid in the room and scientist behind the viewing glass were watching the scene with wide eyes. My smirk grew as I realized that the scientist just witness their boss being beat up by a girl.  
  
Giovanni was breathing heavily once he finally came up and faced me. I knew he was trying to control his anger. I struggled some more but I couldn't get free.  
  
Giovanni finally calmed down some, and his trademark smirk came back. He leaned down to get to my eye level, and reached his hand out to touch my injured face.  
  
"Smart girl." he stated grabbing my face applying pressure to my cut with his thumb, making the pain grow to be unbearable. I held back a scream, my face hurt so much. "Yes," he said, eyes glowing and smile growing, "It was I who killed your father. The Experiment makes him as good as dead. He will never come back, never."  
  
It took me a few moments to process this information. "Experiment?" I asked weakly, "What Experiment?"  
  
"The one you and all these kids will go through tomorrow morning, first thing." Giovanni said properly standing back up and taking a few steps back. "Take her away," Giovanni told the Grunts, "put her in a room by herself, she doesn't deserve to be here." He turned around and left, his Persian hissing at me before it left to follow its master.  
  
"Come on, Kid." one of the Grunts said to me, "Let's get going."  
  
I was too tired and woozy from blood loss to argue. I let them lead me out of the room, hanging my head down slightly because I didn't have the energy to keep it up. I stopped briefly as I heard Jacob running up and pounding on the door, demanding I not leave.   
  
I was thrown into a small room with a bed and a few other small things. I heard the door lock, confirming the Grunts weren't as dumb as I thought they were. First things first, I needed to clean my cut. I went up to the little sink and took the facecloth, and started to wet it. I looked up into the mirror above the sink to see just how bad it was.  
  
I almost fainted at the sight. The left side of my face was covered in blood, and the cut looked pretty nasty. Blood was starting to drip from the bottom of my chin, making a few red stains on my shirt. While one side of my face was pure red, the other was a ghostly white, with a few small cuts on it. My right eye looked dull, and my left eye was still closed from when I had been scratched.  
  
I sighed as I turn off the tap, walking back to the bed with the soaked facecloth. After lying down, I applied the cloth to my cut. I cringed a little at first because the facecloth was so cold. Once I got use to the cloth my mind started racing. What was this Experiment? Why did Giovanni need so many test subjects? How did Giovanni know my Dad? If dad was taken seven years ago, how come this Experiment was still being tested? Would me and all those kids really die from this experiment, or has it been studied so long that there would be some other crazy affect? So many questions and no answers. I was so confused, and it didn't help with the state of mind I was in. I sighed figuring that all these questions would be answered in time, if I didn't die first. Well, I thought as an afterthought as I started to drift off, at least I'd be able to see Dad soon...

* * *

The Next Day:  
  
I awoke with a start. It took me a moment to remember where I was. Once the panic faded away, I tried to remember what had woken me up. I sighed inwardly trying to remember the dream. I could just remember fragments of it. Dark...cold...scared...light...Dad?...fading...no...don't go...what...You'll help me? I had to suppress a chuckle. How could you help me when you're dead?  
  
I sighed again and then remembered about my left eye. I had opened it with no trouble, and it didn't hurt as much as yesterday. I went to the mirror to see how it looked. It still looked pretty nasty, but the blood on my face was gone (thanks to the facecloth being on my face all night). The blood around my cut was dried, and when I touched it, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. By the looks of it I figured it would probably scar. Then I remembered what was going to happen this morning. Well, if it got the chance it would probably scar.  
  
I heard the door unlock and the same two Grunts from before barged in. "What the?" I whispered as they harshly grabbed me and forced my hands behind my back. Then, one got out a pair of handcuffs and put them on me.  
  
"What the hell!" I yelled struggling once again to try and brake free. Once again it didn't work.  
  
As they shoved me out the door I started to violently struggle. "Where are you taking me!" I demanded as they pulled me down the hallway.  
  
"It's that time, Kid. Feel bad 'bout what's goin' ta happen to you an' all, but boss's orders ya know. Shoulda took the boss's offer when ya coulda." said one of the Grunts talking half to me and half to whoever else would listen.  
  
I sighed slightly, realizing that my struggling wasn't helping. I stopped and allowed them to lead me. They lead me to a room and we waited as one of the Grunts entered the password. After entering the code the Rockets threw me in, door closing too quickly for me to try and run out. I sighed and looked around the room. It was small and empty, except for...  
  
"Jacob!" I exclaimed, noticing the boy in the dark corner of the room.  
  
"Sarah!" he exclaimed back, noticing me and running up to me.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked the young boy worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, what about you? You don't look so good." Jacob asked looking to my cut.  
  
"I'm okay." I said smiling back. Our reunion was cut short when the sound of the door opening was heard.  
  
"Ahhh, what a cute site." Giovanni said as he entered the room with four people behind him. The three Grunts stood by the door as Donald the scientist followed his employer.  
  
"Fancy seeing you again." I stated glaring at man.  
  
"Is that a way to greet an old friend?" Giovanni asked, his annoying smirk growing.  
  
I would have punched him in the face again, but my hands were still cuffed behind my back so I just settled with glaring at him. As he came closer Jacob scurried behind me, trying to hide. "Ohhh, come now, you're still mad at me? And I would of thought you were over that by now." Giovanni said, smile growing as he noticed my hate growing.  
  
Giovanni sighed. "I will give you one more chance. Join my company, or suffer the same fate as your father."  
  
I spat at him.  
  
"Well, I guess that answers my question." Giovanni answered whipping my spit from his face, "Donald proceed with The Experiment." Donald just looked to his boss sheepishly, then turned to me as the employer left.  
  
When his boss was gone, Donald just shook his head solemnly and whispered an "I'm sorry." to me. I looked at him, confused. He snapped his fingers and two Rockets by the door ran up and grabbed me, while the other ran to grab Jacob. I tried to struggle, but these Grunts had better grips then the ones before, and I couldn't move.  
  
I noticed the scientist take out a large syringe filled with a bright red liquid. He looked hopefully at it and walked towards me. I still couldn't move so I just hung my head in defeat. I heard Jacob yelling in the background, but since I was so caught in my own depression, I couldn't make out what he said. I felt the sharp needle piercing the skin of my right arm and the liquid being forced into my system.  
  
At first I didn't feel anything. Then, suddenly a sharp unbearable pain ran threw my arm, starting from where Donald had just removed the needle. The Rockets let go and I fell to my knees grabbing my arm and screaming in pain. I felt the pain slowly crawl up from my arm to the rest of my body. It then became very hard the breathe. As I gasped for breath, I noticed my vision become fuzzy and hearing become impossible. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain.  
  
It felt like I had been this way for hours. I knew I couldn't stay conscious for must longer. My thoughts turned to my Dad. Well, I thought, I'll be seeing you soon. As I thought this, the first tear I've shed in seven years fell to the ground.  
  
All of a sudden, something felt...off. I was still in major pain, but now a fuzzy warm feeling was starting to run through my body. Even though my vision was blurry I could see a bright light shining. What the hell was going on now? Before I could find out, the light slowly faded and darkness took over my vision as I fell unconscious.

* * *

And that's all for now! I know, I know, nothing really exciting has happened yet, but just wait for the next few chapters! Don't worry! I'm trying my best to make this as un-boring as possible!  
  
Japanese/English Dictionary  
  
1) Kaji-Fire (I figured because he had a Growlithe...)  
  
Questions? Comments? Requests? Just R&R (Please!)! 


	4. Changes

Chapter Four: Unknown (once again...)  
  
Hello! I'm back! No more projects, so I can continue as I please. But, unfortunately this chappy isn't easy to write (don't know why), so it may be a while before I post it. I would like to thank all my reviewers (Especially Empress Miya for reviewing my story twice, being the first to do so. Yay!).   
  
Disclaimer: I own pokemon as much as I own...umm...well...I just don't own it! Sarah's POV (seems it is a lot)

* * *

I stirred slightly, beginning to wake up. I quickly regretted the movement, as it caused a sharp, aching pain to run through my body. I stopped moving but the pain stayed, numbing my body.  
  
Keeping my eyes shut, I tried to think back to what had caused the pain. The memories came back so fast, that I cried out in pain. Going out on my pokemon journey, my attempt to save Jacob, the fight in Giovanni's lab, the strange dream I had, The Experiment being preformed on me, the light that appeared when I thought of Dad...It all came in a big jumble that at first confused me.  
  
"Dad..." I moaned in a rough voice, remembering my dream, "You said you'd help me. Now's as good a time as any." I said this mostly to humor myself, but it seemed someone heard me.  
  
When I realize that someone was talking, I was in disbelief. Though my ears still weren't working properly and I couldn't understand what was said, but I knew I was being talked to. It sounded as if someone had put pillows over my ears, but I tried to concentrate on the voice anyway. I started getting frustrated (and woozy) when I realized, it this state of mind, I'd never be able to make out what was being said.  
  
I tried opening my eyes. My vision was very blurred, so I couldn't make everything out. It was dark, so I figured it was probably nighttime. I wearily looked up to see two people standing over me. Their silhouettes were dark, so I couldn't make out their features. They were still talking.

* * *

"Please...Help...Me..." I whispered before blacking out once again.   
  
When I came around again I didn't hurt as much. I also noticed I was laying on something soft, probably a bed of some sort. I kept my eyes closed, yawning and hoping that sleep would once again take over.  
  
"Ahhh, your awake!" I heard a man say. Probably one of the two people I saw before passing out. I mentally sighed, knowing now I'd never get to sleep now. I kept my eyes closed, though, to stay comfortable.  
  
I sighed, and snuggled deeper into the bed.  
  
"Don't be going back to sleep!" I heard a second voice said, most likely belonging to an older (male) teen, "You've already been asleep for nearly two days!"  
  
"Needed it." I mumbled, still not 100% awake, "I hurt."  
  
I heard the older male chuckle, while the teen heaved an impatient sigh.  
  
"Ohhh, don't worry so much, Kage (1)." I heard the man say to the teen.  
  
The teen named Kage sighed again. "Set, I don't think your taking this as seriously as you should." Kage admitted to the older male, starting to hush his voice, trying not to let me hear, "If your hunch is correct, then she's in for a really big shock."  
  
"What hunch?" I asked wearily. I still hadn't opened my eyes, feeling if I did, then I'd lose the comfort I was in. Since I felt more conformable then I had in ages, I didn't want to lose any.  
  
For a moment, all I heard was silence. The Set spoke up.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
"Why?" I whined back, snuggling into the bed more.  
  
It was time for Set to sigh. "Never really were a morning person, were you, Sarah?"  
  
My eyes shot open. Everything was fuzzy for a second. "How..." I started, but I never got a chance to finish my sentence.  
  
Once my eyes finally came into focus, I stared in disbelief at the scene before me.  
  
"What in the world..."  
  
I wasn't in a house, or even on a bed for that matter. I was in a shallow cave, and was laying on a bunch of...feathers? That wasn't even the weirdest thing. Before me stood two...Pokemon? Both the Jolteon and Umbreon looked at me curiously. I just lay there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly.  
  
"I told you she'd be shocked." the younger Umbreon said, eye's never leaving me.  
  
My eyes widened even more. "Poke...Pokemon can't speak English..." I stuttered out.  
  
Kage the Umbreon just shook his head while the Jolteon, Set, smiled. "But they can speak Pokemon, right?"  
  
I just stared at him more confused then before. He stood there and chuckled.  
  
"Look at yourself." He finally said.  
  
Odd request, but I did it anyway. I wouldn't forget it that moment for the rest of my life. Lilac fur...and paws! My heart stopped in chest for a moment, then started up twice as fast.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
I couldn't stop staring at them. As I backed into the wall they followed me. I started hyperventilating. What happened to me?  
  
"Calm down." Set said, frowning, as he slowly walked up to me.  
  
"Stay...Stay Away!" I yelled, still getting closer to the wall.  
  
Set stopped. I my breathing became even heavier. This made no sense, I couldn't be a...a...a...  
  
"Calm Down!" Set repeated in a stronger voice, "It won't do anyone any good if you pass out! Just breath!"  
  
I closed my eyes. Just concentrate on breathing. I started to calm down, and my breathing slowed down. I opened my eyes once again, not welcoming the sight.  
  
After the fear came anger. "What the hell's going on!" I snapped at the two eons. "Why am I here? Who are you? How did you know my name? Why am I a..." I trailed off, not wanting to except the fact.  
  
"Why are you an Espeon?" the Jolteon implied, slowly walking up to me.  
  
I just stood there and shaking violently. How in the world was I an Espeon? I was suppose to be human, not a Pokemon. It didn't make any biological sense.  
  
"Calm down." Set said once again, in a softer tone. He came up to me and walked past my side. Something about him being near me calmed me down. I sat down properly (well, properly for an Espeon) not as tense as before. The Jolteon sat down beside me, and I noticed how much bigger he was then me. I felt so small.  
  
For awhile, the three of us just sat there. No one said anything; we just sat there and thought our own thoughts.  
  
I finally spoke up. "Well," I asked in a small voice, "How did I end up like this?"  
  
"It's a side effect of The Experiment." Set said dully, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"The Experiment?" I questioned. Then, suddenly I remembered. The syringe full of red liquid, the pain, the light. I narrow my eyes. "So this is what Giovanni's plan was. Bastard..." I whispered.  
  
"This wasn't his plan." Set told me, "Or else we'd be in his lab for study. We are failed projects."  
  
I looked up at him curiously. "We?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes, we." The Jolteon said with much coldness in his voice, "I use to be human once."  
  
"I'm sorry." I said lowering my head.  
  
"It's okay." He said looking at me with a smile, "It wasn't your fault."  
  
I sighed looking at the ground. "I guess if you're still a Pokemon, that means we can't change back."  
  
"Not that I know of." Set replied, shaking my head.  
  
"Damn," I muttered, "And I was just leaving on my Pokemon journey."  
  
"I know." Set stated.  
  
This information startled me. I looked up at him and gave him a quizzled look. "Hey, wait a minute..." I said looking at him, "Your that Jolteon that helped me against those Rockets!"  
  
"Took you long enough." Set said, smiling at me.  
  
"Why did you help me?" I asked looking back at the ground. It sounded like a dumb question, but...  
  
"You needed help, so I helped." He stated simply.  
  
"You're lying." I said flatly.  
  
Set looked down at me and smirked. "Now how would you know that?" he asked smirk never wavering.  
  
Good question. How did I know it was a lie? I can usually tell by looking at someone, but that was with humans, and I was busy looking at the ground. His tone didn't give it away either. I just had a feeling. How did I know?  
  
"Maybe," Kage started, finally saying something, "Her psychic powers are kicking in?"  
  
That came as a shock. I forgot that Espeons were psychic. The thought I could have powers like that sent a chill down my spine.  
  
Set nodded. "Well," started Set, "you're right, I was lying. I heard your name."  
  
"What?" I asked, still confused, "I'm Sarah Kosen. So?"  
  
"You're related to a Lily Kosen, No? She's your mother?" The Jolteon asked.  
  
I stared at him wide eyed. "How would you know..."  
  
My mind put one and one together. My eyes widen further. "It can't be..."  
  
"It's the truth. It's Dad, Sarah."  
  
"No..." I shook my head, backing away, "It can't, they said you were dead. They said you were killed...NO!"  
  
I turn and ran. I ran away from the den. I ran away from my father. I ran away from the truth. I ran until I could run no more.  
  
I finally stopped to catch my breath. He couldn't be Dad...it was another lie...a sick, cruel lie...  
  
As I stood there, catching my breath, I took a look at my surroundings. I was deep in a forest, and about twenty feet in front of me was a crystal blue lake. It must have been late in the day, for the sun was setting. If I weren't in such a state of mind at the time, I probably would have stared in awe at the beautiful sight.  
  
Taking in a few uneasy breaths, I tread down to the lake. I was a bit thirsty, after running so far. Once I got to the lake's edge I quietly sighed and sat down. I was about to take a drink when I noticed my reflection in the lake.  
  
It was the first real time I actually saw myself as an Espeon. I looked like any other Espeon, lilac fur, big ears, red gem on the center of my forehead, but there were also a few differences. I looked very young, compared to Espeons I'd seen when I was human. I still looked quite beaten up, with little scratches all over my body. The major difference I noticed, though, was my scar. Over my left eye, where the Persian scratched me, was the long scar going down my face. Unlike if I were still human, the fur where my scar was had turned white.  
  
I sat back down and shivered. All this information was coming too much, too fast. I couldn't keep up with it all. I sat back down and let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. I closed my eyes, and took a few deep breaths. Without opening my eyes, I bent down and took a drink.  
  
The water was cool and fresh; I enjoyed every bit of it. After my drink, my thoughts returned back to my Dad.  
  
I heaved a deep sigh. If that Jolteon really was my father, I must have looked like a coward, freaking out and running away like that. When I ran, he probably thought I wasn't worth it, so he just let me go. If that were so, he probably never wanted to see me again. Oh well, I thought, I could live without him. I had for the last seven years, why should now be any different?  
  
Well, now was different for a lot of reasons. First thing, I know he's alive now. Silly now that I thought of it. The one person I was longing to see again, I ran from before I got the chance to know him again. I shook my head, I was so stubborn.  
  
Now was also different because now I was a Pokemon. I knew a lot about Pokemon, but not really how they survived in the wild. Well, I thought, if Dad could figure out how to live like a Pokemon so could I.  
  
Finally, I had no idea where I was. I slowly looked around, but there were no clues as to were this was. I noticed it was nighttime once again. I shivered, slightly because of the cold, but mostly because I was lost (in the world of Pokemon, I might add).  
  
Where would I go now? Every path looked the same as the last to me. They were all very dark, not showing were they lead. I just settled to sit there for a while longer.  
  
"And who do we have here?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin...er...fur. I whipped my head around to see who had spoken. I found a smug looking Houndoom, with two Houndour cronies on either side of him. Behind the Houndoom, I saw a, young, nervous looking Growlithe peep out his head to see what was going on.  
  
"Well, well," the Houndoom said. His voice was strong and cold, holding no comfort. "Who might you be?"  
  
"That's none of your business." I snapped back, standing up. I wasn't in the mood for this. I tried to walk past them but the Houndoom cut off my path.  
  
"Come now, we only just met." he said to me with a sneer, "I mean, I'm only curious as to what your doing in our territory."  
  
"I'm sorry," I muttered flatly, not really meaning it, "Look I'm new to these parts, I didn't know." I tried once again to leave, but once again the Houndoom cut me off. I stared at him narrowing my eyes. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"How do I know you're new? How do I know you won't come back? I think your just a little liar." The dog pokemon snarled slowly closing in on me.  
  
"Look, if you let me leave, I won't..." I started but the Houndoom cut me off.  
  
"Get her!"  
  
The two Houndours jumped in front of their boss and started barking at me. I backed into the lake, having no where else to go. I noticed they wouldn't follow me into the water, so I had an escape.  
  
I started to run down the water's edge, praying they wouldn't follow. Unfortunately, my prayers weren't answered. All of a sudden the Houndoom jumped in front of me. I was surprised he didn't seem to mind the water.  
  
He howled into the night. I noticed a bunch more Houndours come out of the bushes, eyes glowing a blood red in the moonlight. I had no escape, as they all surrounded me.  
  
"Damn." I whispered.  
  
The Houndoom gave a evil laugh. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst to come.  
  
I waited, but nothing came. I suddenly heard a loud screech, and my eyes shot open.  
  
"Kage!" I exclaimed, as the Umbreon tacked the Houndoom deeper into the lake.  
  
"God, you really do know how to get in trouble." Kage stated tackling one of the Houndour, "Get out of here while you got the chance!"  
  
I nodded and ran. As I was running I notice Dad running to help Kage. I felt a twinge of guilt pull at my heart and I stopped. I turned to see if I could help with the battle. It looked like the Houndoom's pack had their hands...er...paws full. I didn't want to interfere so I just watched. Man, were Kage and Dad fast!  
  
"Kid, get the girl!" I heard the Houndoom yell over the ruckus.  
  
I saw the Growlithe from before nod and run up to me.  
  
"Crap." I muttered. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to outrun the little bugger, so I just got into a fighting stance. I might be able to handle just one. Once the fire dog pokemon got close enough, he also dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"I won't let you just escape!" he yelled to me. Hey, wait... that voice sounded familiar...I stood up strait and the Growlithe looked up at me, confused.  
  
"Jacob?!"  
  
"How...how did you know?" he asked me eyes widening as he stood up too.  
  
"It's me, Sarah..."  
  
"WHAT!" he exclaimed.  
  
I held back a chuckle. His face was priceless. I sighed, figuring I probably looked like that when I found out I was an Espeon.  
  
"Well," I said, looking back to fighting at the lake, "We'd better stop them." Jacob just nodded his head, stunned look still on his face.  
  
We both ran down to the lake. The quarreling was so intense, no one noticed us.  
  
"STOP!" me and Jacob both yelled at the same time. Jacob and me had to stifle our laughs. All the pokemon stopped in the middle of their attacks and looked towards us. It was a funny sight to behold.  
  
"Joshi (2)!" Jacob directed towards the Houndoom, "This Espeon isn't the thief you're looking for. She's my friend!"  
  
Joshi the Houndoom stared at Jacob then turned his gaze back to me. "From when you were human?" Joshi questioned. I looked at Jacob, somewhat surprised. I didn't think that he would admit he was once a human.  
  
Jacob nodded and said, "She's the one who tried to save me." I had to look away as I felt another twinge of guilt. I really wished I had gotten us out of the situation.  
  
Joshi came out of the lake and walked up to us. He studied my face as I looked to the ground.  
  
The middle-aged pokemon sighed. "I am truly sorry." Joshi stated with sincerity.  
  
This came as a surprise. I never expected him to say sorry. I though he might just get up and leave, or yell at me. Then again, he seemed to calm down after hearing I was once human. Wonder why?  
  
"You see, as of late, many pokemon have been coming into my territory and stealing from it. I figured you were one of them. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly. Sorry." The Houndoom explained. I nodded, showing I understood.  
  
"If there is anything I could do to repay you..." Joshi started but I quickly shock my head.  
  
"Not unless you can change me back." I said dully.  
  
"If I'd ever figure a way to change back myself, I'd gladly call." Joshi said dryly.  
  
"You were human once too?" I asked, surprised. Joshi nodded solemnly.  
  
"God, just how many people have Team Rocket changed?" I asked, to no one in particular.  
  
"More then you could imagine." Joshi answered.  
  
I sighed. This was so morally wrong! How could Giovanni been getting away with it for so long?  
  
"We'd better be going." Joshi said to his pack, "Are you coming back with us, Jacob, or staying with your friend?"  
  
"I'll go with you." he answered. "See you later Sarah!" he called leaving with the pack.  
  
I sat down and heaved a sigh as I watched Jacob leave. I hoped he'd be okay.  
  
"Nice kid." Dad commented from behind. I forgot he was there. I hung my head figuring I'd be yelled at for running away.  
  
"Not running away?" Kage asked coming and sitting beside me, "Accepting the facts?" "Haw, haw, very funny." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well," he asked, "Then what?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Dad asked.  
  
"For everything, being a pain in the ass, running away, dragging you into a battle, all of it, it's all my fault." I said feeling guiltier by the minute.  
  
"Sarah..." Dad said looking at me with a worried look.  
  
"Well," I sighed out, "See you, I guess." I turned around and started walking the other way.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa. Where do you think your going?" Kage asked running up and blocking my path.  
  
"I've been such an ass, don't you want me to leave?" I asked.  
  
"Hell no! I've been up searching for you half the night, and I'm not about to go home without you! Your coming with us, and no is not an option!" Kage cried out.  
  
I looked at him oddly for a moment. Then I smiled as an idea came to mind.  
  
"Only if I can have the bed tonight." I said smirking.  
  
"Wha... That's MY bed! You've slept on it for the last two nights! Come on!" Kage said, overreactions making me chuckle.  
  
"Oh, well. I'm going then." I said turning.  
  
"Okay! Okay! You can have the bed! Just don't go!" Kage said, pleading in his voice audible.  
  
I smiled, chuckling as I followed the two eons to the den. I knew from then on that my life would be forever changed.

* * *

Taa, daa! And the chapters complete! What a twist, eh? Still like it? Hope so!  
  
Japanese/English Dictionary  
  
Kage- Shadow/Shade  
  
Joshi- Boss  
  
Anything you want to ask? Just leave it in a Review! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Five:  
  
Hello, hello! Back again with another chapter for Experiment: Evolution. Not a very action pack chappy, but it gets better soon, I promise!  
  
Disclaimer: Insert witty, disclaimer comment here. Sarah's POV

* * *

Darkness. All that existed in this realm was the cold, ensnaring shadows. I looked around but found nothing more.  
  
All that was was the darkness, except for me of coarse. Speaking about me I was...human again? Odd, but I wasn't complaining.  
  
I started walking through the blackness, looking to see if there was anyone else out there. Not surprisingly, I found no one.  
  
"Help us..." I thought I heard someone whisper. I whipped around to see if anyone was there. I was only greeted by more shadows.  
  
I continued walking, looking around to see if I could find the person who had spoken.  
  
"Help us..." There it was again! It was louder this time!  
  
"Hello? Is anyone out there!" I called out, only to have my voice echo through the dark realm.  
  
I stood there, dumbfounded. That's when I felt a cold, sharp pain in my feet. I looked down to see what was causing the unbearable pain. My eyes widened in horror. I was starting to be consumed by the darkness.  
  
I tried moving but the shadows had a firm hold of me. I couldn't stand the pain they sent through me. As the darkness crawled up my neck I heard the voice again.  
  
"Help us, or face doom..."  
  
I screamed as the darkness swallowed me into its depth.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I was still screaming. I stopped abruptly, catching my breath. It was only a dream, but it seemed so real...  
  
When I had calmed down slightly, I noticed I was covered from head to paw in a cold sweat. My fur was sticking to me like glue, and I felt like I had been running for hours. My muscles ached, and I had a headache.  
  
"Are you okay?" I heard Kage ask. I moved my head up weakly to look at him. Both him and Dad were looking at me worriedly.  
  
"We saw you tossing in you sleep and thought you were having a nightmare," Dad explained to me so I could try and recover slightly, "When we tried to wake you, you thrashed about and started screaming."  
  
"Nightmare?" I repeated breathlessly, still trying to recover from the dream.  
  
"Yeah," Kage said, nodding, "And a pretty hectic one at that."  
  
"Can you get up?" Dad asked softly.  
  
I nodded my head rising shakily to my feet. I took a wobbly step forward, stopping so I could regain my balance. Dad and Kage looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Kage asked, walking up to me so I could lean against him if I had to.  
  
"I fine." I answered in a rough voice, "Just give me a second."  
  
After a few minutes I was starting to feel better. I stood up strait on all fours and asked, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
Kage and Dad gave each other strange looks again. "Well," Dad started, walking up, "We could go to the watering hole, get refreshed for the day."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said, running out of the den.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." Kage called, running after me, "You don't even know the way!"  
  
Dad just shook his head and ran after us.

* * *

Once we got to the watering hole I was amazed. Pokemon of every race and colour could be seen! Squirtles, Sentrets, Torchicks, Nidorans, Hoppips, Spindas. So many different Pokemon in one place! I got excited.  
  
"Wow..." I breathed out, amazed.  
  
"Hot spot for Pokemon in the morning." Dad said walking up beside me, "Thought you'd like it."  
  
"Let's go, shall we?" Kage asked, running up ahead to the lake. I ran up after him, followed closely by Dad.  
  
Once we reached the lake I ran to the crystal clear water to have a drink. My throat was still a bit dry, so I was dying for some liquids. I reached the waters edge and bent down about take a drink. Before the water reached my lips, I noticed my reflection once again.  
  
I sat up and sighed. I was still a little uneasy with the fact that from now on, I'd be a Pokemon. I wished so deeply that I could change back.  
  
"I know it's a little weird Sarah, but you'll get use to it." Dad said walking up from behind, "The first few times I saw my reflection made me feel frustrated, too."  
  
"Are you sure there is no way to change back?" I asked him, still looking at my reflection.  
  
"If there were, I would have changed back a long time ago." He answered, also staring deeply into the water.  
  
I gave a small, sorrowful nod. Sighing once again at the reflection on the water, I took a drink.  
  
All of a sudden Kage ran up to us. "I found her!" he exclaimed to Dad, "She's on her way!"  
  
"Great! So we'll start this morning then?" Dad asked the now panting Kage. He was answered with a small nod.  
  
"You found who? What are we starting?" I asked coming up from the water's edge.  
  
"I found Nat. She's coming to give you lessons." Kage quickly replied, gulping down some lake water.  
  
"Huh?" I said looking to Dad for an understandable answer. Kage hadn't made any sense, what did I need to learn?  
  
"Last night, me and Kage were discussing how you would need to learn some attacks, to fit in as a Pokemon and for self defense. Nat is an old friend, a Natu that helped me out when I first became a Pokemon. I figured she could help you most since your both psychic types." Dad explained in more depth. "Besides," Dad said with a smile, "I think she'll be fun."  
  
My expression dropped slightly. You mean I'd be getting a teacher! Me and teachers never mixed well. I gave a small sigh, but didn't voice my thoughts.  
  
"Coming through!" I heard an older female voice yell. I leaned out from behind Dad to see what the commotion was. A small Natu was running full speed through a small group of chattering pokemon. It was a funny sight, really, to see something so small part so many Pokemon.  
  
"Couldn't have waited up for me, could you have, dear." The Natu said to Kage once she had finally reached our little group.  
  
"Ummm..." Kage said, at a lost for words.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, dear, just joking!" The elderly pokemon laughed out. Both Kage and I turned and gave Dad an odd look, but he just shook his head at his old friend's enthusiasm, ignoring us.  
  
"Nat, now how have you been lately?" he asked his old friend.  
  
Nat just sighed at him and smiled. "As well as you can be at this age." She answered. "Now where is the child I'm suppose to instruct?" she asked looking around. I stepped up to the odd, old Pokemon.  
  
"Oh, my, my!" Nat said jumping around me, inspecting me. She stopped and looked towards Dad. "And this is your daughter?" She asked. Dad nodded.  
  
"So young! I thought they only used The Experiment on adults!" Nat exclaimed. I stayed silent.  
  
"Seems times are changing." Dad answered with a sigh.  
  
"Yes, Yes. I can certainly agree to that!" Nat said, jumping up and down. When Nat stopped she sighed and looked up at me. "Well, we should get down to business, shouldn't we now?" she asked me. I nodded, unsurely.  
  
"We'll meet you two back here at one, okay Nat?" Dad said to the elder Natu.  
  
"Yes, yes. Go on now." was Nat's reply. Both Kage and Dad turned and left. I panicked a moment. Dad was leaving me with this elderly pokemon? Was he nuts?  
  
"Oh, no, dear, your father isn't nuts." The Natu said, looking at me wisely. I silently cursed. I had forgotten since Nat was a psychic Pokemon she could read my thoughts.  
  
"Now, dear," she said somewhat sympathetically, "if my mind reading abilities bother you, I'll gladly stop."  
  
She started hopping towards the forest as I stared at her silently, unmoving.  
  
"Come on, child. We must get deeper into the forest to the practice area." Nat said turning to me. I sighed and followed her into the forest.

* * *

It seemed the practice area was a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Nat hopped to the middle of the clearing as I followed.  
  
"First things first, child, you haven't mention your name. What is it that you're called?" Nat asked turning towards me.  
  
"Sarah." I stated simply.  
  
"Oh, yes. Human name is it not? Very nice...very nice." Nat said, seeming to be looking around for something.  
  
"What ya looking for?" I asked.  
  
"The berries I picked this morning. I know they're around here." Nat said hopping around, franticly looking for her missing berries.  
  
"What would we need berries for anyway?" I asked, sitting down, watching the old Pokemon hop about.  
  
"Practice, Sarah dear. I've heard you don't understand how to use your psychic powers yet, so I thought we'd start off with floating berries." Nat replied still looking around.  
  
My heart gave a lurch. I sighed; I didn't want to learn how to use my powers. I'm sure many of you probably think I'm crazy, that it would be cool to learn how to move things with my mind, but I found it unnerving. The way I saw it was the less I acted like a Pokemon, the more of a chance I could become human again.  
  
"What's wrong, Sarah, dear?" Nat asked, noticing my gloomy look.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing..." I sighed out, shaking my head.  
  
"Alright then, Sarah." Nat said, but I could tell by her voice that she didn't believe me. "Well, then, I guess we'll have to go pick some berries. Come now, dear." Nat said hopping to the forest again. I shook my head and followed.  
  
Not five minutes into the forest we came across a patch of berry trees. Nat stopped there, and so did I.  
  
"Well now, Sarah, it's time to learn how to use your powers." Nat started, stopping in front of an Oran tree, "It's not too hard. All you have to do is picture the berry in your mind, then picture it coming off the tree towards you. Like this."  
  
The small Natu turned and stared at the tree, concentrating. Suddenly, one of the Oran berries glowed a soft pink, as did Nat's eyes. Slowly the berry floated towards the ground and landed in a small tuft of grass.  
  
"Now you try," Nat said jumping up and down, "Just remember, don't concentrate too hard."  
I nodded, understanding. I looked towards the Oran tree, didn't seem too hard. I closed my eyes and concentrated, not too hard as Nat had instructed. I opened my eyes just in time to see a berry racing strait for me! I didn't have enough time to duck, so I got hit right in the head.  
  
"Oww..." I whined as the berry fell to the ground, rubbing my head with a paw .  
"I told you not to concentrate too hard!" the little pokemon said in a furry, features puffing out.  
  
"But I didn't!" I replied.  
  
Nat just stood there a moment, thinking.  
  
"My, my," Nat said claming down, "You must have powerful psychic abilities then, young Sarah."  
  
I nodded, then heaved a sigh. After using my powers for the first time I felt like I lost a part of myself. This didn't seem good if I ever wanted to be a human again. What I didn't know back then was this change was the start of a change for the better.  
  
Nat had me use my powers many more times that morning, and we found that at the mer thought of floating a berry, that I could make one float. After floating many things (such as more berries, small rocks and even a large old log) Nat taught me how to use some of my attacks (Tackle and Confusion being her main focuses). She seemed very impressed.  
  
"My, dear. You will be a worthy opponent for many." Nat complimented after we finished a small, practice battle.  
  
"I guess." I heaved out, still catching my breath from the battle.  
  
"You guess!" Nat screeched, feathers puffing out again, "That was the best first battles I've ever seen! And be aware I've taught many Hybrids!"  
  
I laughed out. "That was not my first fight," I informed Nat, "You should have seen me at school. Hey, by they way, what's a Hybrid?"  
  
"Oh, dear, that's what us Pokemon call ones that have been through The Experiment." Nat started as I listened carefully, "You see, you are neither fully human nor Pokemon, though it may appear you are fully Pokemon. We Pokemon have held experiments of our own, and have found that Hybrids still have a fare amount of human DNA running through their systems. Since you have both DNA's running through you, we felt we shouldn't call you just humans or Pokemon. We call you Hybrids for lack of a better word."  
  
"So," I thought aloud, absorbing this new information, "You're trying to say that people who went through The Experiment are a new species?"  
  
"That's one way to put it, dear." Nat replied looking to the sky. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed hopping about, "It's already three! We are late, very late! Come on, Sarah, we have to go!"  
  
As Nat hopped full speed back to the lake, I moaned. "More running?" I sighed out, running after her, remembering our battle, "Haven't I had enough?"

* * *

Once we got back to the lake we found a very patient Dad and very annoyed Kage waiting for us.  
  
"Oh, my, Seth! I am so sorry for being late! We were working so hard I lost track of time!" Nat explain to Dad, all stressed out.  
  
"No worries, Nat." Dad said with a smile, "In fact, we had something pop up, so we haven't been waiting long." Kage was about to speak up in protest, but Dad sent him a quick glance, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Oh, my what a relief." Nat said heaving out a breath she was holding in.  
  
"Well, how'd she do?" Kage asked, walking up. It surprised me a little about how he wanted to hear how I did. I didn't think he'd care that much.  
  
"My, my one of my best students yet!" Nat started excitedly, "Her powers are much more advance then they should be at this stage, it makes me wonder..." Nat continued, drifting off. "Anyway, I'd say she's ready for a real battle. She just needs to practice. She need not have to see me anymore." Nat concluded with a smile.  
  
"Wow, thanks Nat!" Dad said, turning to glance at me with a smile.  
  
"Anytime, Seth." Nat said with sincerity, nodding her head. "Well, best be off, got to find my berries, you know." Nat said turning and hopping back into the forest.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed." Dad said to me as Nat went out of sight.  
  
"Whatever." I replied dully.  
  
"What do you mean 'Whatever'!" Kage exclaimed, "Nat said you battling skills were the best she's seen! She's a hard teacher, too! To impress her that much you must be good!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Can we just go home?" I asked somewhat snappily to Dad. He just nodded in silence.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and I couldn't sleep. I had a lot of things on my mind, such as the dream I had the night before, my lessons and the fact that I could never change back. I sighed, knowing I probably wouldn't get any rest.  
  
I yawned. I just wished I could sleep! I stepped out of the den, hoping some fresh air would help.  
  
I lay down on the ground just outside of the den. A perfect view of the full moon was visible. I calmed down slightly taking in the beautiful sight.  
  
"You couldn't sleep ether, huh?" I heard Kage ask from behind, walking up to me and sitting down beside me. I shook my head.  
  
We silently stared at the moon for a while, neither of us saying a word.  
  
Kage suddenly broke the silence. "I've been wondering, why where you get so mad today when you learned how well you did with Nat?" He asked me carefully as he could.  
  
"I was...disappointed..." I stammered out.  
  
"Disappointed? Why?" he asked surprised.  
  
"'Cause." I answered, "It makes me feel...less human." "Less human? But you aren't a human. You're a Hybrid." Kage said.  
  
"But, I use to be human. You could say I miss being human. Living like this is too...different." I answered feeling more depressed.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what to say to make you feel better." Kage said, looking to the ground, "I've always lived as a Pokemon, I grew up in this world. I have no idea how humans act or feel, I just know from stories I heard as a child from my parents."  
  
"Your not I Hybrid?" I questioned, "I figured because you've helped me and Dad so much..."  
  
"Umm, well...kinda..." Kage stuttered out, seeming somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"What do you mean 'kinda'? How can you 'kinda' be a Hybrid?" I asked quizzled.  
  
"Well, you see...my parents...both of them were Hybrids, they both had gone through with The Experiment. When they had me I obviously received the hybrid gene, though I've never been a human." Kage explained to me.  
  
"So...you're a Hybrid from birth?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
I sighed and looked up to the full moon. I couldn't believe it...Giovanni had ruined so many people's lives, yet hadn't been caught...he had to be stopped.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Your, your what!" Kage exclaimed at my statement.  
  
"I'm going back home." I stated simply to him, "I'm going back to Lilycove. I'm going back and putting a stop to The Experiment. Too many people have suffered from it."  
  
"But...but that's ludicrous!" Kage exclaimed.  
  
I laugh gave a heartless laugh. "Well, I've been known to do many ludicrous things." I replied, turning back to the moon and narrowing my eyes, "Look, Giovanni has ruined too many peoples lives, and will continue to do so unless stopped. I don't care if I can't change back, if I can stop Giovanni that will be enough."  
  
Kage stood there, dumbfounded. I walked past him towards the forest to leave.  
  
"Wait, you can't go!" he called from behind running up to me.  
  
"And why can't I!" whipped around and I snarled at him.  
  
"You're not going the right way."  
  
I gave him a strange look.  
  
"The fastest way to get to a human city is to turn south once you get to Mt. Tsuki (1)" Kage explained. "That's it right there." Kage said raising his paw, pointing west to a large mountain.  
  
"Umm, thanks..." I said, embarrassed, turning around as I was headed east.  
  
"Good Luck." He said, watching me as I walked away.  
  
And this is how my pokemon journey started. Different then most, but for the same goal. In the end, to be the best and make the world a better place.

* * *

BlinkBlink Okay...That sucked. A very lot. Umm, yeah. That's the best I could come up with. It's totally off the way I wanted to make it, but if I changed it in any way it would have reviled too much or too little. I promise the next chapter will have much more action, be more exciting and stuff. Sooo until next time, please leave a review!  
  
Japanese/English Dictionary  
  
1. Tsuki-Moon (...Mt. Moon... dun dun da!)


	6. Chapter five

Chapter Six: Unknown (I'll admit I'm not good at thinking up chapter names, am I?)  
  
Hello! I have returned. I originally wasn't planning of continuing so soon, but thanks to some inspiring reviews I am! Hopefully this chappy is more exciting then last, so on with it!  
  
Disclaimer: You guys know the drill! I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

Sarah's POV  
  
I traveled through the dark forest, towards the mountain Kage called Mt. Tsuki. It was night, though I could see a slight glow of the morning sun through the trees. After awhile I started to hear the early morning chirps of Pidgey and Talliow, and the rustling of bushes from other early rising Pokemon, such as Nidoran and Furrets hunting for food.  
  
I stifled a large yawn. "Probably shoulda left after some sleep." I mumbled to myself, sitting down on a large rock to recuperate some of my lost energy.  
  
I was amazed at how much activity there was in the morning for Pokemon. Many times I saw Pokemon past by while I rested on my rock. At one point a Pikachu with two small Pichu children ran by. One of the Pichu stopped briefly and waved, then scrambling back to catch up with his mother. I smiled.  
  
While on the rock, I noticed some changes I had gone through as a Pokemon that I hadn't noticed before. Firstly all of my senses seemed to be getting more acute. I could hear things from further away, and things sounded clearer. My sight wouldn't fuzz as much when looking at things far away, and I noticed things in much more detail. Taste and touch had also improved, as I notice many more flavors and textures. And finally, my sense of smell was much better. Smells were much stronger, and though I hadn't tried, I figured I could pick up people and Pokemon's sense.  
  
I also notice a faint urge for meat. I knew that Espeons were omnivores, that they'd eat both meat and plants. Since the thought of killing something unnerved me, I figured that until this urge became too much to bear, I stick with berries and other edible plants.  
  
Lastly, I noticed my mind worked faster. Though I never had been a slow- minded person, I felt like everything was just going faster. I figured out questions faster, could calculate them quicker. I was amazed by all the changes.  
  
I was also unnerved. I once again felt like I was losing a part of myself. I felt if this kept up, I might not even remember who I was. I may figure being a human was just a dream, that I had always been Pokemon. I sighed and jumped off my rock, figuring worrying about it wouldn't help.  
  
I once again continued to walk through the forest, deep in thought. I was thinking back to when I was just a child, when me Mom and I had just learned Dad died.

* * *

Flashback  
  
"Your Father's dead." Mom said in a shaky voice, tears running freely down her face.  
  
I stood there, dumbfounded for a few moments, brain processing the information. First came denial.  
  
I surpressed a childish giggle. Then again, I was a child at the time. "You're joking, right Mommy? Daddy's just a little late from work that's all, right? Mommy?" I asked, hoping it was all a big joke. Though deep down, I knew she wouldn't lie about those things. But since I was only just seven, my mind couldn't comprehend death.  
  
Mom slowly shook her head, telling me the situation was as real as possible. I stood, once again processing this new information. "No..." I whispered shaking my head. "No, no, NO!" I yelled out, crying. I ran through the kitchen and the hallway to the front door.  
  
"You can't be gone...you, you just can't. I'll find you, Daddy!" I whispered to myself, quickly slipping on some sandals and running out the door, going out to search for my father.  
  
"Sarah, wait!" I heard Mom call from the door, but I ignored her. I'd find Daddy, proving he wasn't gone for good.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy, it's Sarah! Where are you?" I called out many times running around Lilycove trying to find him. I stopped in the local park about twenty minutes into my search, panting and catching my breath. I sat down at the bottom of the slide, continuing to breathe heavily. When I sat down it started to lightly rain (like it had for the better part of the day).  
  
That's when everything finally sunk in. I hugged my legs and cried, knowing nothing else to do.  
  
After a while of sitting in the park, crying, I was soaked from the cool rain and shivering. How much I wish Daddy were there to make me happy and warm again.  
  
"Jolt?" I heard something ask over my crying. I looked up over my legs slightly to see what had spoken.  
  
Standing there in the middle of the rain right in front of me was a thoroughly soaked Jolteon. I stared at it as it stared right back at me.  
  
"Hello..." I said dully to the Pokemon.  
  
"Jolteon? Jolt jolt eon?" the Pokemon asked as the rain started to stop.  
  
I gave the Pokemon an odd look. Sniffling I, asked it, "Umm, are you trying to ask what's wrong?" While I looked at the eon, waiting for an answer, I noticed the rain sputter out and stop.  
  
The Jolteon heaved a sigh; notably frustrated I could not understand it. It nodded, answering my question.  
  
"Well," I started, new tears forming in my eyes, "Mommy just got a phone call from a lady. The lady told her my Daddy...was......dead." As the tears freely fell from my face, I noticed the Jolteon's sad look. A cool, light wind suddenly blew and I shivered, as I was still soaked from the rain.  
  
Jolteon must have noticed me shiver, as it jumped up beside me on the slide, trying to warm me up. As the Pokemon got closer, I stiffened. I remembered something my father had told me about this specific type of Pokemon.

* * *

_ "Now remember, honey, you should never get too close to a wild Jolteon." Daddy told me as we walked through the woods after seeing one.  
  
"Why not, Daddy?" I asked looking up at him with a confused look.  
  
The man gave a laugh at my young, confused, face. "Because, princess," Daddy explained, still with a bit of laughter in his voice, "Unless you very good friends with a Jolteon, it gets scared and the hairs on its body turn to very sharp needles. Then, if you get too close, you may get pricked."  
  
"Oh." I said nodding my head, "You must be very smart, Daddy, to know that!"  
  
The man once again gave a hardy laugh. "I guess so, princess, I guess so. Now what do you say we head back home?"  
  
"Okay, Daddy!" I said, smile upon my face._

* * *

A smile. The motion seemed so foreign to me at the time. The thought brought me back from my memory, as I looked to the Jolteon beside me. It was right there, yet I wasn't getting pricked.  
  
"Umm..." I started, as the Pokemon turned to look at me. "Umm, well, I was once told the Jolteon would prick people with their hairs if they didn't like them. Since I'm not hurt, does that mean you like me?"  
  
The Jolteon looked at me, amazed for a moment. It smiled and gave a curt nod.  
  
I sighed. Though I was still devastated beyond words that Daddy was gone, I was happy to have made a new friend.  
  
We sat there for who knows how long, silent, as no words were needed.  
  
"Jolteon?" I heard my new friend say with curiosity, turning around to look at something.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, turning my head to look towards what the Jolteon was watching. I carefully studied the area, but didn't see anything out of normal. All of a sudden a harsh wind blew, giving me the chills.  
  
"Well, Jolteon I don't see...Jolteon?" I said turning around to the Pokemon, after the wind stopped, but he was gone.  
  
"Jolteon?" I called out, but I received no reply.  
  
I couldn't believe my new friend would just run away like that. Did that mean he didn't like me anymore? I questioned myself over and over as I started to cry again. Now I had been heartbroken twice in one day.  
  
I stopped crying and sniffled. How was crying helping me, I thought, how was that going to bring Daddy or Jolteon back? I sniffled again and wiped the tears from my face. I promised myself I would never cry again.  
  
The more I thought of the situation the more angry I became. How could Daddy just die! I loved him, didn't he know that it hurt without him here?  
  
Then I realized, one day Mommy would die and leave me. Also, my friends would one day leave and I'd never see them again! I became frustrated. How could I stop this inevitable pain from coming?  
  
Then I thought what if I stopped loving them, everyone I was close to? What if stopped loving them, then it wouldn't hurt if they were gone! I made the vow right then and there that would ruin my life forever.

* * *

Once I realized that no one could stop loving, it was too late. I was ten at the time and Mom had to receive a small operation after an accident at work. Before she went in the OR she told me she loved me with all her heart and to stay strong if by any chance something happened to her. I told her I loved her in return, realizing while she was in the OR that I had broken my vow.  
  
I then figured out that to stop love and ignore feelings of friendship was impossible. Once I returned to school that year I tried correcting my mistakes by trying to make friends again. It was then that I realized it was too late. Since I hadn't had friends for so long, I was clueless on how to make them. All my former friends wouldn't accept me because they felt betrayed from when I cut off the friendships before. But the biggest reason I couldn't make friends was because everyone knew me as the dark, loner type. No one in their right mind would want to be friends with the loner, Sarah Kosen. I only made one friend that year, but he left for his Pokemon journey the following year.  
  
So, since no one wanted to be friends, I just went back to the way I use to be. I continued to be a loner, continued to try and ignore my classmates call me names and bug me. I tried to ignore the bullies beat me up after school, telling me I was too weak and they were trying to help me get stronger. I tried to ignore everything, it was so hard.  
  
Once I finally went to High School things didn't get any better. So, I decided to embark on a Pokemon journey, where I could get away from all of this negativity and find out my true potential.  
  
And that's what made me end up like this. A Pokemon, trying to search how to become human again. Why I wanted to become human again was unclear to me, seeing as my human life was so crappy. I figured I wanted to be human again so I could actually start my Pokemon journey, actually find out who I was.   
  
I sighed as I continued my day dreaming. I had already figured that the Jolteon I met in the park that day had been Dad, seeing now how it was possible. But why had he left? Why had he run away? I knew there had to be a good reason.  
  
I now kinda wished I left my 'saving the Hybrids' thing 'till later, so I could have asked Dad a few questions. I sighed, knowing I couldn't go back now since I was so close to Mt. Tsuki. Oh well, maybe I'd see him again through my journey.  
  
Continuing to let my mind wander, I didn't really notice where I was going until... "Ahh! Oww!" I heard something scream. I jumped, coming back to reality.  
  
"My preciousss tail!" I heard the same voice yell, "Get off my preciousss tail!"  
  
It took me a second to realize what happened. The voice that was yelling was that of an Arbok. Since I hadn't been paying attention on where I was going I had kinda...stepped on its tail. Not only that but since the Arbok's yelling had startled me I had unknowingly let my claws out, also scratching the Pokemon.  
  
I quickly got off the Arbok's tail. "Oops," I said, blushing with embarrassment (Though I don't know if it could be seen, with my fur and all...) "Umm, sorry. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going..." I mumbled out.  
  
The Arbok didn't seem to be listening to me; it was examining its now red and scratched tail. "My tail..." it whimpered, teary-eyed. The Pokemon then looked at me and hissed, attitude totally changing. "You mussst pay!" it hissed, lowering into an attack stance.  
  
I looked at it confused for a moment, wondering what it was doing. Then I understood. "You want to battle? Fine, it's your loss." I said lowering into an attack stance also, remember the way Nat told me to.  
  
The Arbok hissed at me again as we started circling each other. I was a little nervous, this being my first real battle. But then I thought, I was a pure Psychic Pokemon while Arbok was pure Poison. Psychic Pokemon were good against Poison types, giving me the type advantage. Hopefully our levels weren't to far off either.  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts as the Arbok suddenly lunged at me, posed for a Bite attack.  
  
I barely dodged the attack, as I felt the Arbok slither pass. Once I landed I immediately ran up to the Pokemon and Tackled it. The Arbok seemed a little surprised by my sudden attack, but not unfazed. The Pokemon took no time at all as it slither around me and squeezed, trapping me in a Wrap attack.  
  
I wiggled and squirmed but I couldn't get out of the Wrap. It was becoming hard to breathe, as my mind was racing on attacks I could use to get out of the situation. Then, before I knew it, I opened my mouth and bit into the Arbok flesh closest.  
  
The Pokemon yelped out in pain much like it had when I stepped on it, and I was finally released from its attack. I sprinted a bit further from the Pokemon, away from another Wrap attack. I tried to quickly calm down and concentrate. If I could hit it with Confusion, I might gain the advantage.  
  
Concentrating was harder then I thought when the Arbok turned around and shot out a bunch of sharp needles from its mouth. As the Confusion blast was starting to form about two dozen sharp needles from the Arbok's Poison Sting attack were heading my way.  
  
The Confusion attack just finished as the Poison Sting attack reached me. Firing the blast, I witnessed the two blasts collide close up. Luckily, my Confusion attack got through and hit its target, KOing the Arbok almost instantly. Unluckily the Poison Sting attack was scattered all over and the majority of the pins hit me, and they hurt like Hell!  
  
Whimpering as I tried to paw the needles away I noticed my opponent had fainted. I was happy, still in pain, but happy. Then, suddenly, I felt a burning pain sensation all over my body. I fell to the ground in pain wondering why I was in such a state. Then I realized, "Poison..." I whispered out.  
  
The burning sensation continued as I started to feel lightheaded. My vision became blurry as I realize I was fainting. My sight became black as my muscles gave way and I officially fainted.

* * *

OK I'm finally finished! I may have started earlier then I thought but certainly finished much later then I figured. Sorry, now that schools out I just wanted to R&R (Rest and Relax type of R&R, though I've done a bit of the other too...). Anyway, I'm thinking the next chapter my be kinda long depending on how I decide to write it (technically I was going to make this chapter longer, but I didn't know how to finish it), so it may be a while (though your use to that, eh?). Well, see ya next chapter! Oh, yeah, don't forget to review! 


	7. Chapter six

Chapter Seven

Hiya! Long time no see. And I have a good reason too! I didn't want too! What's a better reason then that? 'Nyway I'll shut up now since I know your all eager to start reading.

Warning: This is where the rating kicks in. Brief mentions of self-harm. (So brief, you might not even notice it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Normal POV

"Sir, Dr. Hitsumi is here," came a young woman's voice over the intercom system, "Should I send him in?"

"Yes." Giovanni answered simply, rubbing behind his ever present Persian's ears.

The door to the Rocket founder's office opened, and a tall, confident looking scientist walked in. He seemed like a shady fellow, hard faced and dark haired. Giovanni eyes flicked hungrily towards him as he entered.

"An unexpected, yet pleasant surprised, Derikk. I suspect this means good news?" Giovanni questioned, looking towards his employee.

"The best news you may have heard in years, sir." Derikk stated in a cool, confident voice, smirk notable on his face.

Giovanni looked up casually waiting for the news.

"Ever since you assigned me lead scientist to The Experiment, after Dr. Yaminachi's (1)… release, I have been tirelessly looking through his research, to see if I could figure out why we kept having the same side effect. And I believe my search was a success." Derikk explained.

"Good." Giovanni said, looking thoughtful, "And tell me, what was his error?"

"Well, as we've seen countless times before, once a test subject is injected with the P.A.P-31, or for that matter, any of the former P.A.P's, there body physically changes into the Pokemon that's DNA had been use in the said P.A.P. As Dr. Yaminachi hypothesized in his research, I agree this side effect is due to having to have over 50 of the P.A.P consist of Pokemon DNA. But, since over 50 of the P.A.P must be Pokemon DNA to get the effect you want, Dr. Yaminachi found himself stuck. Figuring that adding different chemicals may help rid of the side effect, Dr. Yaminachi only made it worst by speeding up the physical change." Derikk explained to his boss.

"Interesting." Giovanni said, "Continue."

"After reading Dr. Yaminachi's research, I went on to study the blood samples we have taken from those who have been injected with the P.A.P. I examined the blood and believe I have found a way to fix the problem of the side effect. You see, after I examined the P.A.P effected blood, I noticed that in every case the Pokemon blood had become dominate over the human blood. In fact, in every case, exactly 57.34 of the blood is that of a Pokemon."

"But wouldn't that create something that looked part human, part Pokemon?" Giovanni questioned.

"That's what I figured at first," Derikk said, "So I studied the blood samples more. And I found, to my astonishment, that the human cells had been altered slightly, so they could co-exist with the Pokemon cells. The dominate Pokemon cells change the physical appearance, while, according to my calculations, the changed human cells hold the key to the effect this experiment was always supposed to have. So, all we have to do is get rid of Pokemon cells, then every person who has been changed by The Experiment can change back human, still holding the slightly altered blood."(2)

"So, what your saying is, to make The Experiment work, we need two different serums, one to change the human blood, and one to get rid of the extra Pokemon blood?" Giovanni asked, trademark smirk creeping onto his face.

"Yes, sir." Derikk answered, "The only problem, sir, is that me and my team still have to figure out which chemicals we can use to create the second serum. I'm afraid, depending on our success, it could take from a month to a year to make right."

"Take all the time you need." Giovanni answered smirk widening, "You may go now, and start."

"Yes sir." Derikk said, bowing. Just as he turned to leave Giovanni suddenly spoke.

"Derikk, you will be honored beyond anyone in this company if this works. But be warned, if this idea doesn't work, you shall meet the same fate as Dr. Yaminachi. Good day."

* * *

Sarah's POV (As usual…)

The darkness was once again surrounding me, and for some reason I wasn't surprised. I noticed I was alone as the last time. But I knew better. I started walking around the inky black realm, waiting for the mysterious voice to drift into existence. I admit I was a little nervous, walking aimlessly around, remembering what happened last time.

"Help us…" 

I froze as I heard the distant voice. Well, actually, this time around I heard many voices drift on the nonexistent wind, unlike last time when there had been just one.

"Hello!" I called out as my voice echoed throughout the sea of shadows. This time I was determined to get more information. "Where are you?" I called as my voice echoed once again.

"_Help us."_ The voices whispered a second time. They sounded louder then last time, but they gave no indication they were going to reveal themselves to me.

I sighed, frustrated, as I started once again to walk around, but not as eagerly. The memory of being consumed by the darkness was still fresh in my mind, and I wasn't willing for it to happen again. I felt some security walking, feeling I wouldn't be as easy a target by moving around, unlike last time, when I had been standing still.

"_Help us." _The speakers taunted me for a third time.

"Hello!!" I called out again, frustration notable in my voice. "Who's out there!"

"We are your brethren" 

I was surprised the voices actually answered differently. Happy as I was that I received an answer, I was very confused. I didn't have any siblings.

"What do they mean…" I unknowingly whispered aloud, not knowing the voices could hear me.

"_We are the ones who have been lost and have lost much. We are the hidden, the ones whose memories are those of lies. We are the holders of the forbidden knowledge, known to all of our kin. We are your brethren, related by these terms."_

Surprised again at how much the voices had finally told me, I was still confused. None of this information helped me anymore then it first had. In fact, I was more lost then I had been the first time. How had I been lost? How could any memories of me be lies, mainly because I wasn't even dead? And how in the world did I know this 'forbidden knowledge'? I didn't even know of anything that was forbidden! 

"But what does any of that mean!" I yelled into the darkness, angry that the speakers had to answer in riddles, "I still don't understand!"

"_You shall when the time is right, young Hikari _(3)_. Leave now with the knowledge that you are on the right path."_

"Huh? What?" I said, bewildered. Then I notice a bright light forming in front of my eyes. I knew what was about to happen.

"Hey, wait! You still haven't answered my questions! I want to know what's going on!" I yelled out, but I received no reply. The light just continued to grow brighter, until it became too unbearable and I had to close my eyes.

* * *

I groaned, not only because I couldn't get the voices to give me more information, but also because I felt a dull, burning pain throughout my body.

"Hey, she's waking up!" I heard a voice call out excitedly. It somehow sounded farmiliar…

I slowly, and unwillingly, opened my eyes. Before me, looking back and waiting for his companions was…

"Kage?" I exclaimed in a weak, scratchy voice, "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, two more Pokemon came running up.

"Dad? Nat?" I exclaimed, bewildered, "What are you all doing here?" I tried to stand up, but Dad put a firm paw on my back. When I looked up at him, he seemed mad, unlike the other two who wore worried expressions.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking up at all three of them.

"Dear," Nat said awkwardly, hopping up, holding a small Pecha berry in her beak, "Here, dear, have this, it will make you feel better."

"Why are you avoiding my question!" I exclaimed, springing on my feet. At once I knew I shouldn't have. I stood a moment, swaying on the spot, before I could gain proper balance.

"Dear," Nat started uncomfortably, "When your father noticed you missing, he came to me and asked me to help look for you…"

But Dad suddenly interrupted her. "How DARE you run away!" Dad yelled at me, leaving me flabbergasted.

"Wha…" I started, feeling hurt, but Dad then interrupted me.

"Don't you 'what' me! You should know not to leave the den at night! I can't believe you haven't learned from the night Joshi confronted you! If we hadn't spotted you, you'd probably be dead!" Dad yelled at me.

I was hurt and confused. If Dad had been so mad about when I first ran away, why didn't he tell me then rather then put on a relived act?

Dad was breathing heavily, I had never seen him this mad before, and I could tell it wasn't over. Dad was just about to start again when Nat stepped in.

"Now, Set, be reasonable…" Nat started in a stern voice, but was once again interrupted by Dad. This time he yelled so loud, I saw Nat and Kage both jump, Nat also puffing out her feathers.

"I THOUGHT SHE HAD MORE SENSE, NAT! I FIGURED MY DAUGTER WAS SMARTER THEN THIS!"

I couldn't take any more. "I guess you don't know your daughter very well, then." I said in a cold, hate filled voice. My voice was shaking, as was I, because I felt so mad. "But then, you haven't known me for seven years, have you?"

"What did you say?" Dad said in a still mad, but a bewildered voice.

"You heard me."

"Do NOT ever use that tone of voice with me. Now…" Dad growled, but I interupped him.

"AND WHAT GIVES YOU THE AUTHORTY TO SAY THAT!"

Dad looked even more pissed, if you can believe it. "How DARE you. I am your father and I…"

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN MY FATHER FOR SEVEN YEARS!!"

Dad looked speechless, so I continued.

"You don't know me at all! I'm not the little 'princess' you used to know! After your 'death' things just went downhill! Do you want to know how things have been? After you left from the park, and yes, I know it was you, I vowed never to love anyone, or have any emotional relationships with anyone! Since then I've fought at school, joined gangs, smoked, cut, fell into depression! Not the Sarah you once knew, am I?! And it's all your fault!!

Dad's gaze fell to the floor. I knew he was regretting leaving, regretting getting mad and all. I glared at him for awhile, until he finally decided what to say.

"I'm sorry."

This maddened me further, as I was hoping he would yell, would scream at me.

"YOUR SORRY! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

Then I saw something I'd never seen before.

My father started to cry.

As he stared at me in his teary gaze my frozen heart suddenly blasted full with emotions, most of which I hadn't felt in years. Anger, hatred, pain, despair, regret, sorrow, fear, and many I couldn't place a name to.

I couldn't stand to stand there. I couldn't stand to watch him shed another tear. I turned and ran.

I ran a short distance until I knew I was enough a distance away not to be heard, or more specifically, not to hear his sobbing.

What the hell was I thinking! I gave a short angry and frustrated scream. On the ground nearby I noticed a fallen Pecha suddenly shiver and explode.

I hated this! I hated Dad for crying when he was suppose to yell and Nat and Kage for just stupidly standing there. I hated what I had become. I hated Giovanni along with all of the Rockets. I pretty much hated the world, and it seemed to hate me back. But most of all, I hated myself.

'I always have.' I finally admitted to myself, looking to the ground. I had always hated myself more than anything since Dad left. I always knew my way of living wasn't the right one, and that was why. I knew from simple childhood stories that ignoring emotions was impossible, but I tried anyway, thinking it made me strong.

And yet with all this knowledge, I had never changed. Why? Because this was the only way I knew how to live, and I hated it.

I sat down and sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to forget all my troubles, since I couldn't physically do what I had always done as a stress relief before. Make art. Whether it was drawing or carving, I couldn't do either. But thinking of that just added to my fire, so I gave another, more frustrated sigh.

As I calmed down and started to enjoy the gentle breeze playing with my ears, I felt I wasn't alone.

"What is it?" I asked in a defeated voice, not turning to see who was there.

"Dear…" was all Nat could manage to say as she hopped up, Pecha berry once again in her beak.

"What!?" I snapped at her, turning to face her with narrowed eyes.

Nat jumped, feathers puffing out. I probably would have laughed at the sight if the situation weren't so awkward.

Nat turned her gaze to the ground after she'd landed, obviously unnerved by what she was about to say, and rightfully so. Looking up, she put on an angered face, and said sternly, "I haven't met anyone so ungrateful and uncaring in all my years."

It hurt, but I wasn't about to let her know that. I had seen and dealt with guilt tactics for the better part of my life, and knew how to deal with them.

"That's me, ungrateful and uncaring." I agreed, turning my back to her once again.

"How can you say it like that!" Nat practically screamed, "You hurt you father!"

"Yeah, and he didn't hurt me?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I do not agree your father did right, but as you humans say, two wrongs don't make a right." Nat replied in a calmer voice.

"But as you have reminded me Nat, I am no longer human." I argued.

"That doesn't give you the right to start hurting people, physically or emotionally! You still can be nice!" Nat started to yell again.

"Me? I've never been nice." I replied coolly.

"I know you've got through a big change, but this is ridiculous!" Nat yelled.

"I hate this."

"What?" Nat asked.

I spun around, giving her my worst stare. "I hate this." I repeated, starting to slowly circle Nat to intimidate her, "I hate you with your little screechy voice trying to tell me off. I hate my father for not even knowing me anymore. I hate myself for what I have become. I hate Giovanni for taking away my life and others. I hate the damn nonsense dreams I keep having. I hate my life and what it was and what it's become."

"Dreams?" Nat asked weakly seemingly forgetting everything else I'd said.

"Yes, dreams." I said in an agitated voice, remembering the lax of help I had thus far received from the voices. "In each one I'm standing in a black void and voices keep asking me to help them. In the latest version they said they were my brethren and I was on the right path. Whatever that means."

Nat just stared at me, odd look on her face. I hear her silently, under her breath whisper, "Oh…my…"

Nat continued to act strangely. Her eyes widened and she hopped around unusually. I finally had to ask, "What's with you?"

I wasn't expecting what happen next. Nat started dancing around crying happily, "I found her! I found you! I found the one!"

I just gave Nat a weird look as she continued to jump around. Nat stopped and tightly hugged me with her short wings, taking me by surprise, then hopped away as quickly as she could. I stared at her leaving, at a loss for words. I officially confirmed she had got nuts.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Nat went crazy on me and I had taken to lying down and trying to get some proper rest. I heard footfalls and turned to see who was approaching.

I gasped. It was Dad and Kage. I noticed Dad was more posed but I could tell he was seething. Kage looked unconformable, and Nat was nowhere in sight. They walked right past me, Kage glancing worriedly at me and Dad simple ignoring me.

After advance a few feet past me, Dad past and without looking back, asked in a flat voice, "Are you coming?"

"Why?" I asked nastily.

"You were the one who wanted to confront Giovanni. We can go without you, you know." Dad replied not even glancing at me.

I was angered by the way he acted, but he had a point. I sighed and got up, following the two eons towards Mt. Tsuki.

* * *

Finally! I am finished. Hope you're happy too. Don't forget a review! Please?

Explanations:

1) Dr. Yaminachi is Donald, the freaked out doc.

2) Ahh, my first science lesson. I hope it made sense and you understood it. If there is anything that I missed and/or doesn't make sense tell me in a review and I'll answer it to the best of my ability next chapter. Thanks !

3) If you remember good, but if you don't here it is again: Japanese for light- akari, kosen and hikari


End file.
